


TARDISiny místnosti

by doctormissy



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, TARDIS rooms
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormissy/pseuds/doctormissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doktor je ve své lodi a nemůže najít jeden z přístrojů. Při jeho hledání nalézá různé zapomenuté místnosti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TARDISiny místnosti

Doktor byl ve své TARDIS a letěl na Novou Zemi, ale nemohl najít jeden přístroj, který potřeboval. Nebyl pod konzolí, nebyl ve skladu I., II., ani III., nebyl v opravně, nebyl prostě nikde, kde si Doktor myslel, že by mohl být. Tak šel hledat ještě dál, chtěl projít celou loď, dokud tu zatracenou věc nenajde! Myslel si. Napřed opravdu hledal, ale pokaždé, když otevřel dveře nějaké zajímavé místnosti, na kterou zapomněl, nechal hledání a šel se tam podívat. Prohrabal to tam, často našel něco, co hledal před pár set lety, zahodil to a šel dál.

Teď už chodil po TARDIS jenom proto, aby zjistil, co za překvapivé místnosti tam vlastně má. Narazil například na místnost plnou různých plyšových medvídků s motýlkem na krku, pokoj až po strop plný divných zapáchajících krabic, "mražák", ve kterém poletovaly obrovské vločky z planety, na kterou zapomněl, místnost s umělým nebem a větrem na pouštění draků a vedle ní sklad těch draků. Bylo jich tam snad tisíce! Potom šel ještě dál do útrob TARDIS, kde našel spoustu ještě divnějších pokojů - jeden, ve kterém byla pyramida barevných míčů, která se okamžitě, jak Doktor otevřel dveře, zhroutila; další, kde měl bedny šál, kravat, motýlků, klobouků a jiných podobných věcí, místnost na pěstování celeru s automatickým zaléváním a taky pokoj s obřím uzavřeným akváriem, kde byla místo vody elektricky nabitá mlha a plavali tam mořští koníci a ryby z planety Kazrana Sardicka. Ani si nepamatoval, že by je tam kdy dával. Dokonce tam našel na dně přicucnutou chobotnici. "Co tady dělá chobotnice? Vždyť ty na té planetě ani nejsou," řekl Doktor do prázdného prostoru a pár rybek se na něj otočilo. "Musím ji vrátit tam, odkud přišla." Tak Doktor opatrně otevřel poklop akvária, vlezl dovnitř, odlepil chobotnici a vrátil se s ní do řídicí místnosti. Když se tam vracel, šestkrát zabloudil, ale naposledy narazil na tu místnost s obvody, které vyrobí jakýkoliv stroj, tak si řekl, že si tu věc nechá vyrobit. "Ale určitě to potom najdu, to je jasný. Že ty mi to schováváš schválně?!" A TARDIS souhlasně zavrzala. To jsem si moh myslet! pomyslel si Doktor a mezitím se mu nový přístroj vyrobil. Odtud už znal cestu přesně (no, s jedním zablouděním), tak se drže chobotnici v jedné a přístroj v druhé ruce vrátil do řídicí místnosti, mašinku si tam položil a "poslal" TARDIS do časového víru. Chobotnici vrátil do moře a vydal se tam, kam původně chtěl, už s novým přístrojem. Ten původní ovšem už nikdy nenašel.


End file.
